


【Gamquik】Not Another Song About Love(pwp)

by Cielo_LL



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielo_LL/pseuds/Cielo_LL
Summary: 感谢看到这里的小天使们，我是节操与下限全无，脑洞与ooc起飞的夔冥我们下期再见爱你们哦！（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～





	【Gamquik】Not Another Song About Love(pwp)

圣诞节前夕，夜晚的街道显得有些许冷清，所有人都匆忙的赶回家为隔天的圣诞节做准备。然而麦迪逊广场倒是热闹的紧，观众嘈杂的讨论声和摇晃的荧光棒交织在一起，看起来更有些节日的气氛  
皮特罗难得安静的坐在化妆镜前，一边调着吉他，一边任由化妆刷在自己脸上扫过，妆镜前凝聚的光芒让他的棱角看上去柔和了些却又不失硬朗  
“抬头，画不对称可别赖我”雷米伸出手，有些轻佻的捏着他的下巴让人抬起头来，吹了吹沾满散粉的刷头再将它插回腰间绑带里。   
“那你就不用指望这次的分成了。”银发青年连白眼都懒得给他一个，打量了下镜子里的自己。  
“圣诞节有安排么？无处可去的话我家可以收留你，你也体验过我家的床有多么的舒适。”轻佻的话语从男人口中飘出，那态度就好像在询问皮特罗要不要来根烟一样的轻松。眼影刷带着浅棕色的眼影晕染在银发男人的眼窝，衬的那双湛蓝色的眸子更加深邃有神。  
“眼影太夸张了，擦掉点”皮特罗根本不想去理睬他那些破烂话，却遮掩不住已经红透了的耳朵。他一边说着，一边抬手就要去抹那些均匀散在眼尾的晶亮粉末却被人捉住了手腕。  
“别乱动……”男人收起了刚才那副松散的样子，难得的一本正经，捏着他的下巴为人涂上了层浅粉色的唇膏。  
“这样就好看多了”雷米勾起唇角，打量着自己的杰作“现在，你应该给我一个吻来犒劳一下我的成果我的大明星。”  
说罢就着这挑人下巴的动作凑过嘴去，却被人无情的按着脑袋推了开来。  
“马上就要上台了，没功夫和你这儿胡闹。”他伸手调试了一下自己的耳麦，雷米也不恼，靠在化妆桌前依旧是笑盈盈的拨弄着青年搭在额前的几根碎发  
“怎么会，现在时间可充裕着呢，我们完全做一些更过火的事情”他看了看表“离上台还有45分钟，你还没回答我的问题的皮特罗。”男人对自己眼中的欲望丝毫不加已掩饰，那视线就像两道火焰一样灼烤着皮特罗的理智，他不得不转开脸避开棕发男人的注视  
“圣诞节我要回家过，没工夫搭理你。”  
“可真是个顾家的好男人啊。”雷米摊了摊手“只可惜我要独自过这个圣诞节了。”  
皮特罗只当他的话是耳旁风，将吉他放在一旁起身准备换衣服，还没走两步就猝不及防的被男人伸腿绊倒压在了化妆室的沙发上  
“你，到底要干嘛！”皮特罗被这无赖气的咬牙切齿，奈何力气不及对方又对现状束手无策，只好深吸两口气强迫自己冷静下来“有什么事等演唱会结束再说成吗？”  
“不成，我可还记得有些人上次就是这么说的，还不是不了了之了？”雷米依旧是不依不饶的，张口就在人颈边吮出个紫红色的印子，起码四五天才能消下去的那种。一边手还不老实的从人衣服宽松的下摆探了进去拇指按住胸/前的小巧肉/粒来回的揉搓，直惹得身下的人连连颤抖，连声音都带着颤音  
“你个大男人能不能不要这么小心眼！？”  
“我是吗？别说你现在不享受。”男人修剪整齐的指甲刮过已经退化的乳/孔，皮特罗只觉得一阵电流顺着脊椎爬上大脑，烧的他满脸通红。  
“我可真他妈的讨厌你勒博。”引发的男人被他的进攻击溃的无处可躲，自暴自弃的捧着男人的脑袋吻了上去，唇膏的凡士林味混合着男人口中的香烟味，紧实的大腿也插/在人两腿间，紧贴着对方鼓鼓囊囊的裤/裆来回的磨/蹭。  
皮特罗讨厌雷米，从第一天见他的那一刻开始就讨厌，甚至动手和人扭打在一起，结果难分高低。他讨厌雷米永远游刃有余的姿态，讨厌他可以对一切都漠不关心的态度，他讨厌他总可以轻易打乱他的安排就像现在一样，讨厌他总可以做到自己做不到的事情，换句话说，皮特罗讨厌他自己，什么都不敢去做，永远在逃避的自己。  
“你这可是在玩火……”雷米瞟了眼自己的手表轻声的骂了句/艹，他有点后悔一时兴起在开场前这么丁点时间来疼爱他口是心非的大男孩，让一切都只能草草的进行。他动作有些粗/暴的扯开了皮特罗的皮带，对于男人投来的怨念视线视而不见，雷米对他今天穿的皮裤一直有很大的意见，低腰并且紧身，虽然好看但是雷米就是莫名的不爽，就连他自己都想不通到底是为什么。烦躁的男人只将他的裤腰退下来一些，只露出圆/润的臀/瓣，沾着润滑液的手指直往臀/缝间隐蔽的小/口/里钻，丝毫不怜惜的往里捅，疼/的皮特罗脏话一串一串的往外冒  
“嘶…疼，别/捅…妈的，雷米！艹唔…你今天，发什么疯唔嗯…”皮特罗趴在人肩膀上嘶嘶吸气，身前的欲望都软下去一半，他努力的忍住眼眶里生理性的泪水，一会可没有时间让他补妆，他只能在心里祈祷这家伙不要玩得太过分让他根本没有办法直着腰上台。  
“时间不够，你得忍忍亲爱的。”棕发的男人虚情假意的亲了亲他的耳垂安抚到，插在人穴/里的手倒是片刻也不闲着，快速的做着扩/张，并入的两指不断地开合帮助皮特罗来适应，指节时不时蹭过敏/感/点/都会引得怀里的人一阵呜咽，寻到了那处浅浅的腺/体故意的用指甲抠/挖着。雷米望着怀里的人紧咬着嘴/唇眼眶通红，想要欺负人的欲望油然而生，他猛地抽出手将皮特罗抱了起来压在墙上，在他还没反应过来的时候性/器径直的操/了进去，整根没入，皮特罗痛/的白煞了整张脸，硬是将男人的肩膀咬了满口才没让尖叫声从喉咙里跳脱出来。  
“嘶…”雷米也被他箍/的倒吸了口冷气  
“乖，放松些，你咬/得太紧了……我还怎么/动/嗯？还是说你想让我就这么抱着你上台？”他哑着嗓子哄骗到，扶着人的两条长/腿让它们环在自己的腰上，稍稍尝试着动了动就听见附在耳边的人发出了轻微的啜泣声。  
皮特罗只觉得眼前一阵发黑，男人说的话根本就进不了他的耳朵。这个姿势太超过了，男人的偏长的性器直直的顶在深处的肠/壁上。太深了，全身的重量都压在两人连接的部分，没有做好扩/张的疼痛/糅合着被填满的满足感/侵/占了他的理智。  
雷米也被夹得不好受，柔软湿滑的肠/肉卷着他的龟/头来回吸吮，若不是想到这人待会还要上台，男人此刻肯定是不顾一切的抽送起来，因为他明白，恰到好处的粗/暴才是皮特罗最需要的。  
男人扶着皮特罗的腰让他靠在墙壁上，直盯着他那好看的蓝眸，那双反色眼瞳里绽放的欲望极富侵略性，皮特罗在那里看见了他自己的倒影，窘迫的转过头去。  
“你看，你永远是不敢直面感情的那个。”雷米将他的衣服向上卷起，卡在胸口上面，一手握住他胸肌下缘，张口便咬上那已经被他挑逗的挺立起来的乳/尖，狠命的吮咬，就像是要从里面吸出些什么来一样，粗糙的舌面一遍又一遍的磨蹭过敏感的乳/首，又痛又痒的感觉激的皮特罗不住地去拽人的头发。  
“我讨厌你……”皮特罗小声的说着“讨厌你的声音…讨厌你的嘴,更他妈的讨厌想吻你的欲望……该死的…唔”  
雷米挑了挑眉毛，感觉下身松动了几分，只当他被操的爽的失神没有在意他的话。趁着他分神的空挡，将性器抽出再依靠体重整根操/进去，如此反复几次身上的青年只能浑身瘫软的挂在他身上，任人摆布的顺从模样简直对极了他的胃口。男人大开大合的抽送，将那往外渗着水的甬/道/肏/成自己的形状。  
“你慢点…唔嗯……雷米…雷米我不行了……停下来嗯…”皮特罗只觉得嗓子已经不是他自己的了，沙哑的不成样子，他紧紧地搂着雷米的脖子，像是溺水的人找到了救命的浮木一样，没有被放出来性器在裤子里精神抖擞挺立着，被紧身的皮裤勒的胀/痛不已，，他可以清晰地感觉到那些液体打湿了棉质的内裤，湿哒哒的感觉让皮特罗感觉恶心极了  
“相信我，我现在停下来，你只会哭的更伤心。”男人深知对方在做/爱时的习性，隔着裤子抓住对方浅色的性/器略用力的揉搓起来怀里的青年立刻拧着眉头绞紧后/面呻吟起来，不一会就低叫着射/了自己一裤子。  
“你这混蛋……唔”刚经历高/潮的银青年像是没了半条命一般趴在人肩上，攀着人的肩膀大口的喘息着。  
  
这回是注定要换裤子了  
  
“相信我我还要做些更混蛋的事情。”雷米的声音略带着些笑意，像是故意欺负他一般，皮特罗还处在不应期，被人一下下的顶撞在敏感点上，从身体深处渗透出来的酸痛让他不禁拱起了腰来躲避，却被人按着脊背抓着胯骨再一次按回到对方堪称凶/器的欲望上。两人就这样僵持了几分钟，直到雷米将自己的精/液射进那已经湿的不行的小/穴时这场折磨才算结束。皮特罗被放下来的时候两条腿直打颤，已经腿软的根本没办法站直。  
  
“还有五分钟，时间刚刚好？”  
“啪！”

雷米顶着脸上明显的巴掌印站在台侧看着腿脚不稳的皮特罗费力的在舞台上表演的时候他的良心还是稍微有点痛的，但是更多的是扒下了男人那条碍眼的皮裤的喜悦。  
  
直到一首陌生的曲目让他感到了震惊。  
\--I hate your mouth,  
我讨厌你的嘴巴  
I can't stand every single word that falls out.  
我不能忍受它说出的每一个字  
But you're all that I've been dreaming of,  
但是，你是我梦寐以求的  
This is not another song about love.  
这不是另一首情歌  
I hate your voice,  
我讨厌你的声音  
I hate your lips,  
我讨厌你的嘴唇  
I hate how bad I wanna steal your kiss.  
我讨厌那种想偷吻你的渴望  
But you're all that I've been dreaming of,  
但是，你是我梦寐以求的  
  
这和刚才他在迷糊中念叨的话一样，雷米怎么都没想到这家伙会用这种方式来表达他的感情。即使皮特罗什么都没有说，但是雷米就是知道他就是唱给他的，那别扭的，带着些许挑衅的属于皮特罗的表达方式。一瞬间他几乎想冲上舞台亲吻他可爱的大男孩。他的视线一直追随着镁光灯下的身影，碰巧那人也刚好转头，冲着他张扬的勾起唇角。  
  
现在，又是谁不敢直视感情呢？雷米 艾蒂安 勒博？

——End——

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的小天使们，我是节操与下限全无，脑洞与ooc起飞的夔冥我们下期再见爱你们哦！（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～


End file.
